Recollected Humanity
by Krikoris
Summary: A minor antagonist of Disturbed Awakenings decides to tell his story. During this time while he purges his past, he remembers the one thing he wished to remember for over 400 years. His name. Prologue is up! Please R


Alright, this just started as a ramble while I was listening to Aimee Allen's 'I'd Start a Revolution.' Turns out that a certain someone got jealous and wanted their story told. And so this is it. I am not sure about the title, so dont plan on it staying there. Although that is the same with all of my stories. Anyway, please enjoy!  
  
**************************************  
  
Hate. The word is so little and yet it poisons minds everyday. How so many humans say they are not poisoned is a mystery to me. People who say they don't hate are lying. Everyone is poisoned with hate at birth. The only person capable of not hating was Jesus Christ, and I am not even sure HE existed.  
  
And now lets ponder briefly on the word that describes the complete opposite of hate. Love. People who say they do not love are liars. For they love to hate. If this makes sense to you, congratulations. If not, my story will explain.  
  
Everyone loves and hates. Humans are the prime example. They hate in which they fear. They love in which they accept. Humans are stupid creatures. Blind to the fact that they are not at the top of the food chain.  
  
I know that. A bit too well if you ask me. For I live in the world of the oblivious. I used to be one of them, one of the blind. No longer do I think such petty thoughts. As my maker had said to me, Innocence is ignorance, and ignorance is bliss. In my world, no one is innocent. There is no ignorance. Bliss is nonexistant. Sure, some of us might be stupid, but no one is ignorant to the truth.  
  
What is the truth you ask? If that isnt obvious, you are one of the ignorant that roam the world thinking nothing wants to consume you. You, my friend, my human friend, are wrong. We wish to feed from you. To let your crimson liquid run over our yearning tongues is just what we want. You are wandering cattle to my kind.  
  
And by now I hope you connected several statements together to figure out what exactly it is I am. I am one of the undead, although I do not turn into a nice fine powder when I wander the day away. I am very pale, although only because I was changed that way.  
  
And what am I rambling about? Exactly what is the purpose of me telling you all of this? I personally have no idea. Why AM I telling you this? I scratch my temple in thought.  
  
Now I remember. To tell you that you are not as strong as you believe. You are the most ignorant creature on this planet. And that is NOT a compliment.  
  
Have you wondered exactly who I am yet? You should have, but no. You just assumed I would tell you later. Well, for the first time so far you thought right. Although you should have begun wondering earlier, I feel like giving you a break here.  
  
You might recall me blood bonding a human named Dieta Tanata. You might be reading the story of my slaves offspring's life and how she is so stupid as to not just give up and let it all just take her.  
  
My real name I cannot recall. It had been lost in the cages of my past. Oh well. If you cannot recall me yet, I will give you my name.  
  
Flare. I am reluctant to admit that my cage partner Adrian Fair gave me that name because of my fire red hair. You might have thought of me as a heartless Midnight vampire. You were wrong on one issue. I DO have a heart. I just don't like humans. Ignorant species they are.  
  
My slaves are silent. Not one of them even hint at having emotions. I don't really care though. Why should I? Do you care about how your fish feels when you keep it in that poor excuse of a fish bowl? Do you care how the sheep you penned feel right before they are sent to the slaughter house? Some might, most don't. Not my problem.  
  
Now that you have noted how much I despise your kind, (A/N: He is a rather honest thing) I am going to tell you why I do. Only humans do things without reason. And so, for you to understand why I hate you, I will let you peak through the crevices that are my life. My unlife, whatever you enjoy calling it.  
  
Sit back, shut up and see why I am so different from you. Unlike most of you, I HAVE reasons to hate. I hate humans and I love to hate humans. And so in a way I am just like you, but that is one of those rare ways.  
  
And so, my story begins.  
  
*******************************  
  
Ok ok I know how short that was, but seriously, is my writing EVER long? As Chelsea-Raye said, I am the demon lover of cliffhangers (*wave* Hi!). Anywhoz, I was not sure who this was earlier. It could have been Jeshickah, Rayne, anyone. But you know how Flare enjoys an entrance. Please review this, I'd really appreciate it.  
  
Krikoris Kriticos 


End file.
